


Sensations Long Since Lost

by RocketRabbits



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Gen, descriptions of vomit, follows canon but the actual scenario deviates, owen-centric, references to self harm / suicide, takes place during raimi's whole revival deal, third person present tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: Fear and anger, he discovers, feel much the same.





	Sensations Long Since Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoo this is just. Some little thing abt the physical feelings associated w emotions and losing them when you stop feeling physical sensations. Kinda. Thats where it came from, anyway.

He could remember anger sometimes. If he tried hard enough he could recall how it brought his heart pounding behind his chipped front teeth, feeling like at any second it may just explode, and in a burst of blood and unflattering noises, poof. Boy no more.

 

He remembers how he did die, and it wasn't from feeling. Not anger, anyway. He remembers how he did die, and he smirks when he runs his grimy fingers over his own departing gifts, grips his still wrist where black meets grey-green in raised stitches that will never heal. That's something he's got over tall grey and sleepy. Bodies can fall apart, but his memory - more or less - is retained.

 

Remembering how things feel, however, is not the same as feeling them.

 

He learns this when electricity, so hot it almost feels like a hallucination, shocks along his stitches and curves around his chipped teeth, surging through his gums. he feels it from his hairline to his toenails, and his feet curl in his oversized sneakers and someone gasps, somewhere, which he hears because the electricity doesn't..... really make the sound one would think it does. His heart pounds behind his teeth, and his lips drip with something he can't identify. For a moment he considers bringing his hand to his mouth, just to know if he can feel what he thinks it is, sticky and warm and smelling too much like iron.

 

He can't raise his hand. He can't control anything. Even his gurgled moans seem automatic, a response he wouldn't know to muster if his body didn't do it for him, and Raimi coos his 'yes, brother's, mutters his 'This is life's, and Jesus fucking Christ, he didn't want to come back the first time, once more with feeling just seems like.... 

 

Overkill.

 

He'd laugh if he weren't heaving. parts of intestines not his own and huge amounts of saliva that somehow is drip from his mouth, and there is blood. Of course there's blood. But none of it is his. His heart didn't pop behind his teeth.

 

As red lightning curls around the bumpy stitches he feels throbbing across his cheeks and now- pulsing wrists, he wonders if what he forced himself to remember was really just fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu @jaredkleinmanapologist on tumblr if ya wanna talk abt zombie kids


End file.
